


The Blind Gunman; a poem

by Stella_Omega



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Omega/pseuds/Stella_Omega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verse Libre lines upon Sands' stand</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Gunman; a poem

 

 

> Ripped from the life he’d known  
>  His center shattered, the shards  
>  Breaking the shell of his self regard  
>  Or, indeed, of any regard-  
>  The world overturning headlong,  
>  Tumbling,  
>  And Pain his boon companion,  
>  He finds himself reborn to Fate,  
>  That monstrous parent.
> 
> The evil he once was-  
>  Human, small, informed only  
>  By human needs and desires-  
>  Is gone now, the way his lying eyes are gone.
> 
> See him, he is truth now  
>  Whipped on by the winds, the dust,  
>  The heat of the sun-  
>  The merciless elements have pulled taut the strings  
>  That dance him to their will.  
>  The earth guides his feet, the heavens  
>  Support his elbow; he will not stumble.
> 
> Something that has need of him now  
>  Points out the way, in the black cavern  
>  Unerringly, amidst the crashing maelstrom  
>  Vertigo and pain.  
>  There is no time to remember;  
>  There is no time for fear;  
>  In the shocking fall, how the feathers tear bloodily away  
>  From the sprouting wings on his shoulders.
> 
> He is the bolt of the storm  
>  He is the land’s rage  
>  He is an angel of revenge  
>  He is a tree burning.


End file.
